


【润旭】鸟生艰难，处处是坑8

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】鸟生艰难，处处是坑8

旭凤的睡眠一向很好，一沾枕头就能睡着。  
“旭儿，旭儿？”  
旭凤嗯了一声，鼻音里都是浓浓的睡意。但就算快睡着了也还记得兄长怕冷，自动自发的把棉被往上又拉了一点。手臂一揽，头一歪，继续睡。  
“旭儿？”润玉放柔声音。  
旭凤一动不动，已经睡沉了。  
润玉放心了，五指往他额上一拂施展仙法让他睡得更沉。  
解开腰带拉开衣襟，从上到下细细检查每一寸肌肤。  
光滑如昔，没有吻痕，没有咬痕。  
他长长松了一口气，严防死守三千年，倘若一朝翻车他定会狂吐鲜血而亡。  
正想帮旭凤拉好衣服，手指却不听使唤了。  
心心念念的人赤身露体，毫无防备的躺在他面前。如果不做点什么他还是男人吗？  
润玉是男人，而且是当过天帝的男人。  
虽然没纳过天妃，只有一个两看两相厌的天后，但越压抑他心中的欲火就越盛。前世几万年，今生三千年，全是因为一个人。  
而现在这个人就在他面前，触手可及。  
空气变得灼热起来，他紧紧盯着旭凤的睡颜，对自己说就尝一口，就一小口。  
旭凤的唇很软，像一块正在融化的奶酪，甜滋滋的还带着香气。  
双唇碰触的刹那他激动得连心脏都停止了跳动。舌尖沿着优美的唇线舔舐，男人受不了绒羽般的挑弄张开了唇，他趁隙而入，卷住那舌细密吮吸。  
他近乎虔诚的爱抚着身下的男人，舔舐的范围从双唇扩大到了胸膛。  
男人皱起眉似乎要呻吟，但泄露出来的声音却是含糊不清的，因为两根手指伸进他的口腔，肆意把玩着他的舌头。  
口涎从被迫张开的嘴里流了出来，在夜色中闪耀着暧昧不明的银光。男人的呼吸灼热濡湿，被迫张开的双唇里隐约露出雪白的牙齿。  
他着迷的聆听着男人苦恼的呻吟，用薄唇箍住那点挺立起来的粉色，将那战栗的颗粒卷入齿间啮咬。  
男人无助的摇着头，想要逃开那种逼迫，却始终无法从梦中醒来。  
软嫩的舌被他捉住，逗弄，逼迫，男人的口腔逼仄而温暖，让他下腹火热，狂妄的欲念不停冲击着他的理智。  
但是还不行，时机尚未成熟。  
他俯下身，用唇舌，用另一只手挑逗着男人腿间已经高昂的物事。  
男人的腰间开始发颤，即便在梦中也本能的追逐着快乐。  
他轻笑，眼中闪动着疯狂的光芒，用自己知道的技巧取悦着男人，很快就把那饱胀的物事逼得快到极限。  
男人的眼角渗出泪水，压在喉间的呻吟也变得可怜兮兮。  
他终于放过了那个紧绷得不停颤抖的地方，抽出被濡湿得水润的指头，然后顺着那狭窄的缝隙慢慢往上，寻到隐秘的穴口。  
男人的眼睫上沾着泪水，晶莹欲滴，有种女子初夜的风情。  
指头伸了进去，弯曲起来，在敏感的内bi轻轻按压。  
电流般的快慰霎时传遍全身，本就饱胀得快要裂开的顶端不停滴出欲液，将腿间弄得一片湿漉漉。  
“呜，不……”男人摇晃着脑袋，似在逃离什么，又像迎合什么。  
手指还在向里钻进，直到整个指节全部没入。指节刮搔着软嫩的内bi，同时左手狡猾的爱抚着那颤抖的分身。  
他要给男人一种错觉，一种被疼爱的，从后方获得快感的错觉。  
紧致的内壁开始挤压，不断收缩试图把入侵者排挤出去。  
他得意的笑了，转动指节回击内壁的压迫，更深深的戮进脆弱柔滑的内里再缓缓退出，等退到穴口处再狠狠的顶入。  
这是一个驯服的过程，不间断的挑弄着男人的敏感处，让它体味到被强迫的快感。  
爱抚的频率越来越快，在最后一次深深的贯穿后，他放开了桎梏着男人根部的手。  
男人崩溃的哭了出来，前端喷出浓郁的白浊，同时后方一阵紧缩，从蜜腔喷出一股晶莹的情液。  
他轻笑着，将沾了白浊的手指放在口里吮吸。红润的舌尖一一舔过手指，不浪费男人射出的每一滴yu液。  
然后他俯身吻住了男人还在不停喘息的唇，将口中的白浊渡了进去。  
“唔。”男人轻晃脑袋，似要拒绝。  
他当然不容许，捏住男人下颚迫使他张开口。  
这一吻张狂霸道，小小火苗顷刻便成燎原之火。  
他粗重的喘息，迅速抽身离开。  
还不到时候。  
紧紧盯着男人，从上下吞咽的小巧喉结缓缓往下，滑过挺立的殷红茱萸，来到紧实的条理分明的腹部，再到那沾了点点白浊的茂密丛林。  
总有一天，他会将今日忍耐的账全都讨回来。  
狠狠诅咒着，随手给男人施了个净身咒，盘腿坐在床上，手掌伸进宽松的白衫下摆自渎。  
男人红润的唇，轻喘间露出的殷红的舌都有一种莫名的妖法。  
他泄了，高高飞溅的白浊将下摆溅得一片污秽。  
“旭儿，总有一天我会让你下不了床。”  
将自己弄得干干净净，又往熏炉里丢了一把龙涎香。  
抱住男人，拉过他的手环过自己的腰，满足的将头靠在对方颈间，“旭儿，但愿你梦中有我。”  
旭凤这一觉睡得很沉，醒来时已经日上三竿。  
“唔。”捂着额头慢慢爬起，腰肢有点软，身体内部充斥着诡异的懒洋洋的倦怠。“怎么回事……”他从未有过这种感觉，既不像生病又不像受伤。  
“旭儿。”  
身旁传出低弱的呼唤，旭凤如梦初醒。  
是了，他明明是来看顾生病的兄长，怎的自己反倒睡得比兄长还沉。  
“兄长觉得如何？”用手背去探润玉额头，欣慰道：“已退了热，看来即便没有夜幽藤，兄长的身体也无大碍了。”  
说到夜幽藤他就想起了锦觅，“花界离天界也不算远，施展仙术也就半个时辰的来回，觅儿怎么至今都还没回？”说着就要下床。  
“旭儿。”润玉靠在床头病容仄仄，肚中心思飞转。若不趁着锦觅不在时把凤凰搞定，他就把自个儿的名字倒过来写。  
“兄长？”旭凤回头见润玉一脸深思，眨眨眼，“兄长是肚饿么？我马上让人端早膳来。”  
“早膳可先不吃，此刻我有一件大事要与你说。”润玉对他招招手，“旭儿你坐。”  
旭凤不明所以，但还是很听兄长的话搬了张凳子过来坐下。“兄长你说，无论多难的事我都会帮你办好。”  
“你老实告诉兄长，你很喜欢锦觅么？”  
他们两兄弟无话不谈，旭凤便老老实实的道：“喜欢啊！”  
“为何？”润玉努力掰弯自家傻弟弟，“你从出生到现在除了外出征战多半是待在天界。和那水神之女也不过才见过几次面，何谈什么喜欢？更不必说花神与父帝母神仇深似海，你……莫不是叔父话本看多了，才把爱美之心误当成喜欢了吧？”  
旭凤暗道：我上一世喜欢的就是觅儿，这一世当然也会喜欢她。兄长尚未经历过上一世，当然不会明白这个道理。  
他也不跟润玉辩，笑道：“兄长不必多言，我对觅儿是何等感情我自己再清楚不过。这跟旁人无关，跟叔父的话本更无关。”  
润玉蹙眉，“那你过几日是否要向母神言明此事？”  
旭凤重重点头，“当然。我行事光明磊落，既是喜欢一个人，当然要将她公之于众，让众人都来祝福我们。”  
润玉再接再厉，摆出一副担忧弟弟的兄长样，“母神和花神不睦，定不会答允。”  
旭凤朗声道：“母神若不答允，我便求到她答允为止。常言道，天下没有不爱子女的父母，只要我喜欢觅儿之心不变，母神早晚会答应的。”  
润玉手指蠢蠢欲动，十分想召出赤霄一剑将锦觅劈了。  
“兄长？”兄长的眼中仿佛有杀气，嗯，一定是自己看错了。  
润玉扯出一抹微笑，“旭儿，所谓长幼有序。为兄尚未成婚，你便先行成婚了，于礼不合啊！”  
旭凤想想也对，犹豫了一下，“可是也有一句话叫不孝有三，无后为大。母神很想得一只小凤凰亲亲抱抱，若是听到我有了喜爱的女子一定非常高兴。”  
他眼眸一转，半是揶揄半是埋怨的道：“再说兄长虽有挚爱，但至今连影子都没见。倘若兄长一辈子不成亲，难道我也一辈子都不成亲么？”  
傻凤凰，兄长的挚爱就是你啊！  
当然这话现在是不能说的。  
润玉继续摆事实讲道理，“旭儿，你我兄弟情深，自你破壳起咱们便没有一刻分开过，倘若你我同时大婚，父帝母神定欢喜无比，也是一桩传扬六界的美事。”  
“话虽不错，但是……”  
润玉当然不会让他把话说完，继续诱骗，“为兄那爱人是天下最好最美之人，这般好的人自然高傲无比，若追得急躁便适得其反。旭儿，难道你就不能体谅么？”  
“兄长这是说哪里话，旭凤当然能体谅。”说完之后旭凤才反应过来，兄长追妻关自己何事，干啥要自己体谅。  
可是还没等他出声，润玉已微笑着应下了他的话，“我就知道旭儿定会体谅为兄的难处。”握住他双手，“咱们兄弟情意深重，旭儿若有难，兄长便是舍了性命不要也会帮你。反之亦然。旭儿，兄长此言说得对不对？”  
旭凤把情“情意”听成了“情谊”，愣愣点头，“对。”  
润玉脸上浮起大大的笑意，“那就这么说定了。你喜欢觅儿之事，你知我知她知，除非大婚，绝不告诉父帝母神。”  
旭凤脑子被他绕得晕乎乎，总觉得不对，可是又说不出哪里不对。  
“旭儿？”润玉殷切期盼。  
旭凤脑中一团乱麻，鬼使神差点下了头，“好。”  
润玉大喜，倾身在他眉心轻轻一吻。  
这一吻正好被闯进房间的锦觅撞了个正着。“你……你们……”本仙才走了一个晚上，你们就连床都上了？  
旭凤也大喜，“觅儿，快将夜幽藤给兄长服下。”  
锦觅几步过去把他从润玉身边扯开，怒道：“凤凰，你怎么就给他亲了呢？”一边说一边用力去擦旭凤眉心被吻到的地方。  
旭凤莫名其妙，“亲一下怎么了？我和兄长从小亲到大。”  
晴天霹雳！  
锦觅猛的想起润玉说过的话。  
【旭儿是上古神兽，天生的雌雄同体。】  
用力盯着旭凤的腹部，不知道是不是错觉，总觉得有点凸起。  
天，凤凰该不会怀了吧？  
越想越怒，仿佛自家养的白菜被猪拱了。  
刷的一下召出护体神兵，“润玉，本仙宰了你。”  



End file.
